vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
American Football
thumb|upright=1.5|Profi-[[Football (Sportgerät)|Football aus der NFL]] American Football (englisch für Amerikanischer Fußball), oder auch kurz Football, ist eine aus den Vereinigten Staaten stammende Ballsportart und die populärste Variante einer Reihe von als Gridiron Football bezeichneten Sportarten. Im Verlauf eines Spiels versuchen zwei Mannschaften aus je elf Spielern, den Spielball in Form eines verlängerten Rotationsellipsoids in die gegnerische Endzone zu bringen oder ein Field Goal zu erzielen, um Punkte zu gewinnen. Die sich im Ballbesitz befindende Mannschaft (Offense, englisch für Angriff) kann durch Werfen (passing) oder Laufen (rushing oder running) Raumgewinn beziehungsweise einen Touchdown oder ein Field Goal erzielen. Die verteidigende Mannschaft (Defense, englisch für Verteidigung) versucht, die Offense daran zu hindern und selbst in Ballbesitz zu kommen. Dabei steht immer entweder nur die Offense, oder nur die Defense einer Mannschaft auf dem Platz. Sobald die Offense es nach vier Versuchen nicht schafft, einen Raumgewinn von zehn Yards zu erlangen, wechselt das Angriffsrecht. Wenn die Defense die Offense bis zu ihrer eigenen Endzone zurückdrängt und darin den gegnerischen Ballträger tackelt, kann sie dadurch Safety Punkte erzielen. Gewinner ist das Team, das nach Ablauf der Spielzeit die meisten Punkte erzielt hat. Jeder Spieler hat eine bestimmte Position, auf der er spielt. Aufgrund der vielen verschiedenen und vielseitigen Positionen kann American Football zumindest auf Amateurniveau sowohl von großen oder schweren als auch von kleinen oder leichten Spielern gespielt werden. Die Spielzüge der Offense und der Defense sind auf den Meter genau vom Cheftrainer (Head Coach) und den Offense- beziehungsweise Defensekoordinatoren (Offensive Coordinator und Defensive Coordinator) festgelegt. American Football ist eng mit Canadian Football verwandt, da beide Sportarten von Rugby abstammen. Dennoch gibt es signifikante Unterschiede. Geschichte und Entwicklung Hauptartikel: Geschichte des American Football American Football wurde erstmals 1869 an Universitäten, zum Beispiel der Rutgers University und der Princeton University, die am 8. November 1869 das allererste Spiel bestritten, im Osten der Vereinigten Staaten gespielt. In den nächsten Jahren hielten vor allem die Universitäten Harvard, Yale, Columbia und Princeton einige Turniere ab. Es hat seine Wurzeln im Fußball, Rugby und Canadian Football. Ungefähr bis zur Gründung der National Football League (NFL) 1912 war American Football gleichbedeutend mit College Football, welcher durch die National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) organisiert wurde. Ein wichtiger Football-Offizieller war Walter Camp, der unter anderem 1880 die Line of Scrimmage sowie 1882 die vier Versuche (Downs) einführte und 1883 die Spielerzahl je Mannschaft auf elf begrenzte. In seinen Anfangsjahren war American Football weit gefährlicher als heute. Die Spieler hatten keine Schutzausrüstung und viele der heute gültigen Regeln zum Schutz der Spieler existierten nicht, insbesondere wurde der Ballträger oft von seinen Teamkameraden vorwärts geschoben. Nachdem im Jahre 1905 achtzehn Tote infolge von Spielunfällen zu beklagen waren, forderte US-Präsident Theodore Roosevelt neue Regeln, um das Spiel sicherer zu machen. Dies führte 1906 zur Einführung der neutralen Zone zwischen den Linien, zur Regel, dass mindestens sechs (gegenwärtig sieben) Spieler an der Line of Scrimmage stehen müssen, sowie zu verschiedenen anderen Schutzregeln. Die weitreichendste Änderung war die Einführung des Vorwärtspasses, während bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt lediglich Laufspielzüge und Rückwärtspässe erlaubt waren. 1910 wurden schließlich die verschränkten Formationen verboten, was zu einem Rückgang von zum Teil tödlichen Verletzungen führte. 1912 wurden die Größe des Spielfeldes und die Zählweise der Punkte neu festgelegt sowie der vierte Versuch (Down) eingeführt. Damit erhielt das Spiel schließlich seine moderne Form. Bis heute werden allerdings jedes Jahr aufs Neue Regeln modifiziert, sowohl mit dem Ziel der verbesserten Sicherheit der Spieler als auch im Bestreben, die Attraktivität für den Zuschauer weiter zu steigern. Varianten Zu Varianten des American Football gehören Canadian Football und Arena Football, auch wenn diese sich in manchen Regeln deutlich unterscheiden. Das Spielprinzip, die Grundlagen, das Spielgerät, die Aufteilung des Feldes und viele andere Komponenten sind jedoch weitgehend identisch. Auf den ersten Blick erkennbar sind die abweichenden Spielfeldgrößen sowie die Mannschaftsstärken. Der Australian Football gehört nicht zu dieser Gruppe, sondern ähnelt stark dem Rugby. Im Freizeitsport wird Flag Football in kleinen Teams ohne jegliche Schutzausrüstung gespielt, wobei ein Tackle durch Wegnehmen einer am Gürtel befestigten „Flagge“ simuliert wird. Spielfeld thumb|upright=1.5|American-Football-Spielfeld Gespielt wird auf einem 120 Yards (109,728 Meter) langen und etwa 53 Yards (48,4632 Meter) breiten Spielfeld, das in zwölf gleich große Abschnitte zu je 10 Yards eingeteilt ist (so genanntes „gridiron“ oder „Eisengitter“). Die 100 Yards in der Mitte werden als aktives Spielfeld benutzt, die restlichen 10 Yards an jedem Spielfeldende haben im Spielablauf eine besondere Bedeutung und werden „Endzonen“ genannt. Am Ende jeder Endzone befinden sich zusätzlich noch die so genannten „goal posts“ (Torpfosten). Diese dienen als Tore und ähneln der Form einer überdimensionierten Stimmgabel. Da der Ball beim Fieldgoal über die Latte fliegen muss, wurden die beiden für das Spiel irrelevanten Pfosten darunter aus Sicherheitsgründen entfernt und durch eine einzelne zurückversetzte und gepolsterte Stütze ersetzt. Ausgehend von den Endzonen sind im Abstand von je 5 Yards Querlinien eingezeichnet und alle 10 Yards befindet sich eine entsprechende Beschriftung. Die Zählung der Yard-Linien beginnt an beiden Endzonen bei Null (genannt „goalline“) und trifft sich dann in der Mitte an der 50-Yards-Linie. Der Bereich von der 20-Yards-Linie bis zur Endzone wird als die so genannte „red zone“ bezeichnet, da bei einem Ballbesitz in diesem Bereich die Wahrscheinlichkeit erfolgreich zu punkten relativ hoch ist. Darüber hinaus wird das Spielfeld in Längsrichtung von zwei parallelen Reihen von „hash marks“ unterteilt. Endet der letzte Spielzug außerhalb dieser Markierungen, startet der nächste Spielzug auf der nächstgelegenen „hash mark“. Die „hash marks“ haben außerdem eine 1-Yard-Unterteilung, die den Schiedsrichtern beim korrekten Platzieren des Balles hilft. Die „hash marks“ haben im Profifootball einen Abstand von 18,6 Fuß (5,67 Meter), beim Amateur- und Collegefootball von 40 Fuß (12,2 Meter). Amateur-Football-Partien in Europa werden meist auf einem Fußballplatz ausgetragen. Da diese deutlich breiter als ein Footballfeld sind und der Abstand der Tore nicht den 120 Yards(109,728 Metern) entspricht, die ein Footballfeld erfordert, kann das Feld entweder in zwölf gleich große Abschnitte unterteilt werden und die Kette in ihrer Länge entsprechend angepasst (wird z.B. in Deutschland angewandt) oder es wird das aktive Spielfeld auf unter 100yds verkürzt und die Kette wird bei 10yds belassen (wird z.B. in Österreich angewandt). Falls die Fußballtore selbst nicht durch ein Footballtor ersetzt werden können, wird mittels Polster an den Pfosten das Verletzungsrisiko der Spieler vermindert. Mit zusätzlichen Peilstangen an den Pfosten wird dann ein Footballtor improvisiert. Grundregeln Grundgedanke des Spiels ist es, Raum zu gewinnen. Da ein Spielfeld (100 Yards) räumlich begrenzt ist, wird das Erreichen der Endzone mit Punkten belohnt. Hierbei wechselt dann ebenfalls das Angriffsrecht. Punkte in unterschiedlicher Anzahl können auf verschiedene Weisen erzielt werden. Die Regeln weichen je nach Organisation teilweise voneinander ab. Im Amateurbereich gelten nahezu unverändert die NCAA-Regeln, wie sowohl im europäischen Dachverband EFAF als auch im Weltverband IFAF, im Gegensatz zur NFL. Andere Abweichungen von den Regeln der EFAF oder denen der IFAF gibt es in den verschiedenen Varianten des American Football sowie auch in den kleinen deutschen Amateurligen. Punkte Punkte können erzielt werden, wenn der Football mittels eines Lauf- oder eines Passspielzugs (run bzw. pass) über die gegnerische goalline getragen oder in der Endzone gefangen wird. Der Spieler muss bei einem Passspielzug mit beiden Beinen (NFL-Regeln) oder einem Bein (NCAA-Regeln) in der Endzone aufkommen und dabei den Ball kontrollieren, d. h. ihn sicher gefangen haben. Bei einem Laufspielzug genügt es, wenn der Ball die imaginäre Goalline durchstößt, während der ihn kontrollierende Spieler sich innerhalb des Spielfeldes befindet bzw. die Innenseite eines Cones (Spielbegrenzungsfähnchens) berührt. Selbiges gilt, wenn ein Pass vollständig ist und der receiver (Fänger) nach dem catch (Fang) bis in die Endzone läuft. Dies ist ein Touchdown (TD), der sechs Punkte zählt. Touchdowns können auch nach Interceptions oder Fumbles erzielt werden (defensive TD). Falls ein Touchdown nicht mehr erreichbar erscheint, wird meist ein Kick durch die gegnerischen Torstangen versucht, wobei durch ein solches Field Goal drei Punkte erzielt werden. In der (mittlerweile aufgelösten) NFL Europa zählten Field Goals, die aus einer Weite über 50 Yards erzielt werden, vier Punkte. Nach einem Touchdown hat die angreifende Mannschaft zudem die Möglichkeit, den Spielstand relativ sicher durch einen PAT (point after touchdown, engl. Punkt nach dem Touchdown, das Kicken des Balles durch die gegnerischen Torstangen) um einen oder durch eine 2 point conversion (engl. 2-Punkt-Verwandeln, das erneute Tragen oder Werfen des Balles in die Endzone des Gegners) um zwei Punkte zu erhöhen. Die 2 point conversion ist jedoch erheblich schwieriger zu erzielen. Beide Varianten werden in der Regel von der gegnerischen 2-Yards-Linie ausgeführt, können aber durch eine Strafe bedingt auch aus größerer Entfernung beginnen. Darüber hinaus kann die verteidigende Mannschaft einen Safety (zu Boden bringen des Ball führenden Spielers in seiner eigenen Endzone) erzielen, der der betreffenden Mannschaft zwei Punkte und das Angriffsrecht gibt. Dies ist jedoch eine recht seltene Form des Erzielens von Punkten. Noch seltener kommt es vor, dass es der verteidigenden Mannschaft beim PAT oder der 2 point conversion gelingt, den Ball zu erobern und ihn in die gegnerische Endzone zu tragen – dieses wird dann mit zwei Punkten belohnt (dies gilt jedoch nur bei Spielen der American College League nach Regeln der NCAA). Spielzüge → Hauptartikel: Spielzüge im American Football thumb|upright=1.5|Typischer Spielzug aus einem Playbook. Passspielzug aus der I-Formation. American Football wird als eine Folge von Spielzügen (Plays) gespielt. Alle aufeinanderfolgenden plays eines Teams, ohne dass das Angriffsrecht wechselt, nennt man drive. Zu Beginn eines Spielzuges befindet sich eine Mannschaft in Ballbesitz und somit im Angriff (Offense). Sie muss versuchen, durch Pass- oder Laufspielzüge Raum zu erobern, um schließlich die Endzone zu erreichen und Punkte zu erzielen (siehe oben). Ein Spielzug startet, wenn der Ball bewegt wird. Der Offense stehen dabei jeweils vier Versuche (downs) zur Verfügung, um mindestens zehn Yards Raumgewinn zu erreichen und damit das Angriffsrecht für weitere vier Versuche zu erhalten (neues First down). Gelingt ihr dies nicht, muss sie den Ball abgeben und die andere Mannschaft erhält das Angriffsrecht (turnover on downs). Wenn nach drei Versuchen absehbar ist, dass der nötige Raumgewinn nicht erzielt werden kann, wird im vierten Versuch der Ball durch einen sog. Punt möglichst weit in die gegnerische Hälfte gekickt, damit der Gegner das Angriffsrecht in einer möglichst schlechten Position übernehmen muss. In guter Feldposition wird mitunter auch der vierte Versuch ausgespielt. Dies trifft zu, wenn die Position der Offense auf dem Feld recht gut (weit vorne) ist, dass ein Turn over on downs verkraftet werden kann, aber ein field goal-Versuch noch nicht möglich ist. Ebenso kann eine wenig aussichtssreiche Spielsituation unabhängig von der Feldposition eine Mannschaft dazu nötigen, auch risikoreiche downs auszuspielen, um in Ballbesitz zu bleiben. Passspielzug Der Quarterback (oder ein anderer offensiver Spieler) versucht den Ball einem legalen Receiver (WR, TE, HB, FB, siehe bei Spieler) zuzuwerfen, der eine vorher festgelegte Passroute läuft. Dabei muss sich der Werfer hinter der Line of Scrimmage befinden. Der Pass kann unvollständig (incomplete) sein, gefangen (Catch) oder von der Defense abgefangen (Interception) werden. Ein Pass ist incomplete, wenn er den Boden berührt (durch einen schlechten Wurf oder einen Verteidiger) oder out of bounds ist (gefangen, ohne dass der Receiver beide Füße in bounds hatte). Der nächste Versuch startet dann auf der Höhe der alten Ballposition (LoS – Line of Scrimmage). Nach einem Catch darf der Spieler so weit laufen, wie er kann (YAC – yards after catch). Wird er zu Boden gebracht oder verlässt das Spielfeld (player outbounds), ist der Spielzug beendet. Das nächste Down startet dann aber an der Stelle, wo der vorherige Spielzug gestoppt wurde. Bei einem Passspielzug dürfen die Offensive Linemen nicht vor dem Pass über die Line of Scrimmage (downfield) gehen. Pro Spielzug ist nur ein Vorwärtspass erlaubt, wobei dieser von hinter der Line of Scrimmage kommen muss. Wird der Quarterback getackled, bevor er die Line of Scrimmage überquert oder bevor er einen Pass wirft, zählt das als sack (gesprochen „säck“). Eine besondere Variante des Passspiels ist der sog. Lateral-Pass; dabei wird der Ball parallel zur Line of Scrimmage bzw.nach hinten geworfen. Dies darf, ebenso wie sogenannte Handoffs, beliebig oft pro Spielzug wiederholt werden. Des Weiteren ist es dem Quarterback erlaubt, selbst als Ballträger zu fungieren und Raumgewinn zu erzielen (Scrambling). Der Spielzug zählt dann aber als Laufspielzug. Hervorragende Beispiele hierfür sind Michael Vick (Philadelphia Eagles), Donovan McNabb (Washington Redskins) und vor allem Vince Young, Quarterback der Tennessee Titans. Die Passrouten der Passempfänger sind genau festgelegt, jedoch gibt es sogenannte Option-Routen, bei denen die Receiver je nach Deckung der Verteidiger die Richtung der Route selbst entscheiden. Bei diesen Spielzügen ist ein funktionierendes Zusammenspiel zwischen Quarterback und Wide Receiver besonders wichtig, da sie die gleiche Entscheidung unabhängig voneinander machen müssen. Laufspielzug thumb|Runningback Matt Hall auf dem Weg zur Endzone Laufspielzüge werden durch ein Übergeben des Balls oder durch ein einfaches Zuwerfen (pitch/''Lateral'' – kein Vorwärtspass) an einen Ballträger eingeleitet. Ballträger sind gewöhnlich Runningbacks, also Halfback und Fullback. Es kann aber auch jeder andere Spieler der Offense sein, außer den Offensive Linemen. Der Ballträger versucht nun, so weit wie möglich vorwärts zu kommen, während seine Mitspieler die Verteidiger zu blocken versuchen, was eigentlich nur ein ‚vom-Tacklen-Abhalten‘ ist. Der Spielzug endet mit einem Tackle oder dem Verlassen des Spielfeldes oder, falls es der Runningback bis in die gegnerische Endzone schafft, mit einem Touchdown. Clock-Management Die Spielzeit in den USA beträgt vier mal 15 Minuten (quarter). Highschoolteams sowie die Amateurmannschaften Europas spielen lediglich vier mal 12 Minuten. Dabei handelt es sich um eine echte (Netto-)Spielzeit. Die Pausen zwischen den Quartern betragen 2 Minuten und die Halbzeitpause maximal 20 Minuten. Die Uhr wird gestoppt: bei einer Auszeit, nach einem Kick-Off, einem unvollständigen Pass, wenn der Ballträger out of bounds geht, nach erzielten Punkten, bei manchen Strafen und den zwei two-minute-warnings zwei Minuten vor dem Ende jeder Halbzeit (Auszeit durch die Schiedsrichter). Wenn der Ballträger in bounds gestoppt wird, läuft die Uhr weiter. Ein laufender Spielzug wird durch Fouls, Auszeiten oder Ballbesitzwechsel nicht unterbrochen. Dementsprechend wird die Uhr in solchen Fällen erst nach Beendigung des Spielzugs gestoppt. Ein angefangener Spielzug wird immer fertig gespielt, auch wenn die Spielzeit im jeweiligen Quarter ausgelaufen ist. Die Uhr wird entweder bei Freigabe des nächsten Spielzuges oder erst beim Snap wieder gestartet. Ein Spielzug muss in der NFL, im College (NCAA)NCAA Football Rules & Interpretations 2008 (3-2-4 b und c) und in Deutschland Regeln & Interpretationen 2009 (3-2-4 b und c) situationsabhängig 40 Sekunden nach dem Ende des letzten Spielzugs oder 25 Sekunden nach Ballfreigabe durch den Referee beginnen, nach einem time out nach 60 Sekunden (angezeigt auf der play clock). Daraus ergeben sich je nach Spielsituation gegen Ende des Spiels viele strategische Möglichkeiten. Hat die führende Mannschaft den Ball, kann sie Zeit schinden, indem sie Laufspielzüge ausführt und die Uhr herablaufen lässt. Die Defense kann dann mit time-outs das Verstreichen von 40 Sekunden verhindern. Im Gegenzug wird das kurz vor Ende zurückliegende Team Pässe nahe der Seitenlinie spielen, um die Uhr möglichst oft anzuhalten. Durch das sehr häufige Anhalten der Uhr dauert ein Football-Spiel in der Regel zwischen zweieinhalb (Amateure) und dreieinhalb Stunden (NFL, Super Bowl). Overtime Sollte nach der regulären Spielzeit ein Punktegleichstand herrschen, folgt eine Overtime. Dabei unterscheiden sich die Regeln von NFL und NCAA grundsätzlich voneinander. Bei der NFL wird eine 15-minütige Verlängerung nach dem Sudden-Death-Prinzip gespielt. Zuerst erfolgt der Münzwurf (Toss). Der Gewinner entscheidet, ob er angreift (Offense) oder verteidigt (Defense). Für gewöhnlich wird das Angriffsrecht gewählt. Es folgt anschließend wie gewöhnlich der Kick-off. Es gewinnt jene Mannschaft, die zuerst Punkte erzielt, egal auf welche Weise. Seit 2010 gibt es jedoch für die Play-Offs eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel. Erzielt die Mannschaft, die zuerst im Ballbesitz ist, mit ihrem ersten Drive ein Field Goal, so erhält die gegnerische Mannschaft noch einmal den Ballbesitz. Dies gilt jedoch nicht, wenn im ersten Drive der Overtime ein Touchdown erzielt wird. In diesem Fall ist das Spiel beendet. Sollten nach Ende der 15 Minuten keine Punkte erzielt worden sein, so endet das Spiel unentschieden oder es werden in Entscheidungsspielen, z. B. den Play-offs, solange Overtimes angehängt, bis eine Entscheidung herbeigeführt ist. Bei den NCAA-Regeln hat jedes Team in der Overtime einen drive, wobei dieser jeweils an der gegnerischen 25-Yards-Linie gestartet wird. Im Gegensatz zum Sudden-Death haben beide Teams gleiche Chancen. Sollte nach einer Overtime Gleichstand herrschen, werden so lange Overtimes angehängt, bis es eine Entscheidung gibt. Ab der dritten Overtime ist ein PAT nicht mehr zulässig. Nach einem Touchdown muss daher eine 2-point-conversion gespielt werden. Regelverstöße & Strafen [[Datei:Back Judge picks up flag at Rams at 49ers 11-16-08.JPG|thumb|Die gelbe Flagge (penalty flag) auf dem Spielfeld zeigt einen Regelverstoß an.]] Regelverletzungen werden mit Strafen (engl. penalties) geahndet. American Football hat eines der umfangreichsten Regelwerke aller Sportarten. Wegen seiner physischen Härte besteht ein hohes Verletzungsrisiko. Die meisten Regeln dienen daher dazu, Verletzungen der Spieler zu vermeiden. Keine Regeln, sondern freiwillige Vereinbarungen sind die rules of conduct genannten Verhaltensregeln für Spieler und Coaches. Beim American Football werden Strafen durch die Schiedsrichter mit Hilfe von gelben Flaggen, die auf den Ort des Fouls (Spot of Foul) geworfen werden, angezeigt. Der Grund ist, dass viele Strafen nicht sofort zur Unterbrechung des Spielzuges führen, sondern erst im Anschluss verhängt werden. Bei Strafen gegen beide Teams heben diese sich u. U. gegenseitig auf. Grundsätzlich werden Regelverstöße mit Yard-Strafen, d. h. mit Raumverlust, geahndet. Das gegnerische Team kann dabei meist entscheiden, ob es die Strafe annimmt (der Versuch wird mit dem entsprechenden Yard-Verlust wiederholt) oder ablehnt (der nächste Versuch wird ganz normal gespielt). Wird durch eine Strafe gegen die Defense die line to gain (die Linie, die die Offense erreichen muss, um vier neue Versuche zu bekommen) erreicht, erhält die Offense ein neues First Down. Einige Strafen beinhalten auch ein automatisches First Down. Die Endzone kann allerdings durch Strafen nicht erreicht werden. Der Abstand zur Endzone wird maximal halbiert (half the distance to the goalline), nicht jedoch bei Pass Interference, da dort am Punkt des Fouls weitergemacht wird. Bei besonders schweren Vergehen kann ein Spieler auch vom Spiel ausgeschlossen (ejected) werden. Dies gilt insbesondere bei Fouls mit Verletzungsabsicht, grob unsportlichem Verhalten sowie Beleidigung von Schiedsrichtern und anderen Spielteilnehmern (gegnerische Spieler, Trainer, Zuschauer). Priorität hat immer der Schutz der Spieler vor Verletzungen und die Kontrolle des Spielgeschehens. Einige der wichtigsten Regelverstöße und die Strafen nach den NFL-Regeln Goodell, Roger (Hrsg.): 2009 Official Playing Rules of the National Football League, Triumph Books, Chicago 2009. * Illegal Formation : Beim Snap müssen mindestens sieben Spieler der angreifenden Mannschaft an der Line of Scrimmage postiert sein. Strafe: 5 Yards und Wiederholung des Versuchs. * Illegal Shift: Die Offense muss vor dem Snap mindestens eine Sekunde in ihrer Formation verharren. Ausnahme: Der man in motion der Offense. Strafe: 5 Yards und Wiederholung des Versuchs. * Illegal Motion: In der Offense darf sich beim Snap nur ein Spieler im backfield bewegen, der sog. man in motion, er darf dies nur maximal parallel zur Line of Scrimmage. Auch sind Shifts in Richtung der gegnerischen Endzone zulässig. Strafe: 5 Yards und Wiederholung des Versuchs. * False start: Unmittelbar vor dem Snap bewegt sich einer der Offense-Spieler außer dem man in motion. Strafe: 5 Yards und Wiederholung des Versuchs. * Offside: Ein Spieler befindet sich beim Snap in oder jenseits der neutralen Zone. Strafe: 5 Yards und Wiederholung des Versuchs. * Encroachment: Beim Snap befindet sich ein Spieler in oder jenseits der neutralen Zone und/oder berührt einen gegnerischen Spieler oder provoziert, dass dieser eine Abwehrhaltung einnimmt. Strafe: 5 Yards und Wiederholung des Versuchs. * Holding: Festhalten eines Spielers, der nicht Ballträger ist. Strafe: 10 Yards, wenn Holding durch die Offense geschieht, 5 Yards und automatic first down, wenn Holding durch die Defense erfolgt. * Pass Interference: Wenn der Ball in der Luft in fangbarer Nähe ist, darf ein Spieler nicht am Fangen gehindert werden. Das betrifft keine Zusammenstöße beim Versuch zu fangen. Strafe für Offense Pass Interference: 15 Yards vom Previous Spot und der Versuch wird wiederholt. Strafe für Defense Pass Interference (DPI): 15 Yards vom Previous Spot und automatic first down. DPI ist ein Spotfoul für Fouls, die sich innerhalb von 15 Yards jenseits der neutralen Zone ereignen. * Assisting the Runner: Der Ballträger darf nicht von seinen Teamkameraden vorwärts geschoben oder gezogen werden. Strafe: 10 Yards. * Roughing the Passer/Kicker: Quarterback (oder ein anderer offensichtlicher Passer), Holder und Kicker sind besonders verletzungsgefährdet, da sie sich auf bestimmte Aufgaben konzentrieren und heranstürmende Verteidiger oft nicht wahrnehmen. Sie werden daher vor vermeidbarem Kontakt geschützt. Der Schutz für den Passer beginnt erst, wenn er den Pass geworfen hat. Strafe: 15 Yards und automatic first down. * Running into the Kicker: Da der Kicker nach dem Kick kein Gleichgewicht hat und daher auch keine Verteidigungsposition einnehmen kann, wird er auch vor unbeabsichtigtem Kontakt geschützt. Strafe: 5 Yards. * Facemask: Aufgrund der Verletzungsgefahr ist der Griff ins Gesichtsgitter und jede andere Helmöffnung verboten. Strafe: 15 Yards (ab 2009 gibt es in Deutschland kein 5 y Facemask mehr, das bloße Berühren des Gesichtsgitters und/oder das kurze Reingreifen werden nicht mehr geahndet). Eine Unterscheidung zwischen absichtlich und unabsichtlich gibt es seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr. * Clipping: Blocken von hinten und unterhalb der Gürtellinie; nur in einem eng umgrenzten Bereich erlaubt (sogenannte Clipping-Zone). Blocken unterhalb der Knie von hinten ist generell verboten. Strafe: 15 Yards. * Chop Block: Ein kombinierter Hoch/Tief-Block durch zwei Spieler, Strafe: 15 Yards. * Spearing: Illegales Benutzen des Helmes. Strafe: 15 Yards für beide Seiten, automatic first down, wenn durch Defense. * Late Hit: Wenn der Spielzug erkennbar beendet ist oder ein Spieler offensichtlich nicht mehr am Spielgeschehen teilnimmt, ist ein Hit nicht mehr erlaubt. Strafe: 15 Yards für beide Seiten, automatic first down, wenn durch Defense, gegebenenfalls mit Platzverweis und Sperre verbunden. * Unnecessary Roughness: Jede übertriebene Härte, speziell gezielte Hits nach dem Spielzug. Auch wenn Football ein physischer Sport ist, soll der Kontakt innerhalb des Sportlichen bleiben. Strafe: 15 Yards, automatic first down, wenn durch Defense, ggf. mit Platzverweis und Sperre verbunden. * Unsportsmanlike Conduct: Unsportliches Verhalten wie Beleidigen oder Verspotten von Gegner oder Referee. Heute in den USA auch oft angewendet bei bestimmten Arten, einen Touchdown zu feiern. Speziell in der NCAA wird jede Art des Feierns, mit der ein Spieler die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, rigoros geahndet. In Deutschland ist das Feiern auf eine Minute begrenzt, außerdem darf es nicht beleidigend sein. In der NFL gehören solche Aktionen zum alltäglichen Spielgeschehen. Strafe: 15 Yards, gegebenenfalls mit Platzverweis und Sperre verbunden. Beim Touchdown wird die Strafe beim PAT durchgeführt. Schiedsrichter Aufgrund der Komplexität (das Regelwerk der NCAA hat mit Regeln und Ausnahmen knapp 700 Anwendungen) und des oft unübersichtlichen Spielgeschehens gibt es beim American Football eine ganze Schiedsrichter-Crew. Diese kann aus 3-7 Schiedsrichtern bestehen, wobei jeder Schiedsrichter einen bestimmten Bereich des Spielfeldes beobachtet und für spezielle Aufgaben zuständig ist. Grundsätzlich gilt: Je mehr Schiedsrichter, desto besser die Anwendung der Regeln. Oberschiedsrichter ist der Referee, umgangssprachlich hin und wieder auch Whitecap genannt, erkennbar an seiner weißen Kappe (die anderen Schiedsrichter haben schwarze Kappen). Der Legende nach soll die Kappe das weiße Haar eines erfahrenen Mannes symbolisieren. In der Tat waren im Verlauf der Geschichte (speziell der Profiliga NFL) jedoch auch schon sechs Schiedsrichter mit weißen Kappen unterwegs und nur der Referee trug eine schwarze. Er positioniert sich im Backfield der Offense und richtet über Downs und Strafen. Weitere Schiedsrichter sind der Umpire, welcher sich jeweils zwischen oder hinter den Linebackers aufstellt und meistens den Ball sichert und für den nächsten Spielzug positioniert. An die Line of Scrimmage stellen sich jeweils der Linesman und Line Judge. Ersterer ist für die Pflicht-Kette (Line to gain indicator) verantwortlich, letzterer für den Forward Progress sowie eine optionale Kette. Für die weiten Pässe sind Back Judge, Field Judge und Side Judge zuständig. Je nach Crew-Stärke sind unterschiedliche Schiedsrichter für die offizielle Spielzeit zuständig: In einer 3er Crew der Umpire, in einer 4er der LJ, in einer 5er und 7er Crew der BJ, sowie in einer 6er der SJ. In den Profiligen ist diese Aufgabenverteilung mitunter abweichend. Zur Ausrüstung der Schiedsrichter gehören unter anderem die gelben Flaggen zum Markieren eines Fouls und die weißen (in Profiligen blauen) Beanbags (Bohnensäcke) zum Markieren wichtiger Spots. Coach’s Challenge Die NFL ist bis heute eine der wenigen Sportligen, in denen der Videobeweis zur Überprüfung strittiger Szenen eingeführt wurde. Strittige Entscheidungen sind z. B., ob es ein Fumble war, wo genau der Spieler down war oder ob ein Pass inbounds gefangen wurde. Zweimal pro Spiel kann ein Coach eine solche Überprüfung durch das Werfen einer roten Flagge auf das Spielfeld beantragen, sodass die fragliche Entscheidung, sofern ihm recht gegeben wird, revidiert wird. Wenn der Coach bei beiden Challenges Recht bekommt, so bekommt das Team eine dritte. Wenn ein Team kein Time-Out mehr hat, so darf es den Spielzug nicht challengen. Eine verlorene Challenge resultiert in der Aberkennung eines time outs. Nach der Two Minute Warning (die letzten zwei Minuten vor Ende jeder Halbzeit) sowie in einer Overtime (Verlängerung bei Gleichstand nach dem 4. quarter) kann nur noch der Oberschiedsrichter und der offizielle Spielerbeobachter eine Challenge beantragen. Spieler Die Spieler im American Football sind üblicherweise Spezialisten für ihre Position. Da bei jedem Spielzug ausgewechselt werden darf, können immer die für den geplanten Spielzug am besten geeigneten Akteure eingesetzt werden, sofern dies nicht die Absichten verrät. Insbesondere die Angriffsformationen können auf mehrere Hundert Spielzüge und Kombinationen zurückgreifen. Als Gedächtnisstütze und zur Vermeidung von Fehlern tragen viele Spieler ein Band am Arm, an dessen Innenseite Zahlen, Namen, Positionen, Spielzüge und anderweitige Dinge zum Spielverlauf in Stichpunkten notiert sind. Die Spieler, die zu Beginn des Spiels die Stammformation einer Mannschaft bilden, werden dabei Starter genannt. Also Starting-Quarterback usw.. Offense :→'' Hauptartikel: Offense'' thumb|left|upright|Ein Quarterback beim Werfen eines Passes Der Quarterback (QB) ist der zentrale Spieler der Offense. Er ist der Spielmacher und erhält zu Beginn eines Spielzuges den Ball von seinem Center ©, der vor ihm steht, durch dessen Beine nach hinten zugespielt. Damit ist der Center bei jedem Spielzug am Ball. Der Quarterback hat die Aufgabe, den vom Haupttrainer (Headcoach), in manchen Mannschaften auch vom Offense-Trainer (Offensive Coordinator), geplanten Spielzug umzusetzen und notfalls, in Reaktion auf die Spielsituation, anzupassen (Audible). Üblicherweise übergibt er den Ball dann an einen Ballträger (Runningback) oder wirft ihn zu einem Passempfänger (Receiver). Ohne Quarterback kommen nur Special-Teams aus. Vor dem Quarterback stehen die Offensive Linemen (OL). Sie werden unterschieden in Center, Guards und Tackles (von innen nach außen). Diese üblicherweise sehr großen und schweren Spieler haben die Aufgabe, den Quarterback vor den Verteidigern zu schützen (Pocket-Bildung beim Pass) und bei Laufspielzügen den Weg für den Ballträger freizublocken. Tackles sind dabei die schwersten und kräftigsten Spieler im Angriff. Ihre Aufgabe ist kräftezehrend und erfordert eine hohe Konzentration. Dem steht meist nur wenig Publikumsaufmerksamkeit gegenüber, was diese wichtige Position recht undankbar macht. Guards haben ähnliche Aufgaben wie Tackles. Ein Guard wird gelegentlich auch für so genannte Pull-Manöver eingesetzt. Dabei blockt er nicht von seiner ursprünglichen Position aus, sondern zieht hinter der O-Line nach außen, läuft dann erst feldabwärts und räumt dem Ballträger den Weg frei. Die Linemen dürfen keine Vorwärtspässe empfangen. Die Ballträger selber werden Runningback (RB) oder Tailback genannt, da am hinteren Ende der Angriffsformation aufgestellt. Man unterscheidet zwischen Fullback (FB) und Halfback (HB). Der Fullback ist schwerer und kräftiger als der Halfback und wird in Situationen eingesetzt, in denen nur wenige Yards Raumgewinn erzielt werden müssen. Ansonsten fungiert er überwiegend als Vorblocker für den Halfback und als zusätzlicher Blocker bei Passspielzügen. Bei der Aufstellung gibt es auch hier verschiedene Formationen (z. B. Wishbone-, I-, Pro-Formation). Bei einem Pass wird der Ball vom Quarterback in der Regel zu einem der Wide Receiver (WR) geworfen, der aufgrund seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit sehr schnell und weit in das gegnerische Territorium vordringen kann oder kürzere routes läuft. Weitere Optionen sind die Runningbacks oder Tight Ends. Legale Passempfänger sind alle Spieler außer der O-Line. Mindestens sieben Spieler müssen beim Snap an der Line of Scrimmage stehen. Der Tight End (TE) ist an einem Ende der Offensive Line aufgestellt, wie ein zusätzlicher Lineman. Er ist aber passempfangsberechtigt. Der Tight End ist ein Allroundspieler, der je nach Situation blockt wie ein Offensive Lineman oder den Ball fängt wie ein Wide Receiver. Zudem wechselt er oft als „Man in Motion“ vor dem Snap seine Position, um dann z. B. auch als Vorblocker für Laufspielzüge oder auch selbst als „Runningback“ zu fungieren. Defense thumb|Defensive Line (links) steht der Offensive Line gegenüber :→'' Hauptartikel: Defense'' Allen defensiven Spielern ist gemein, dass sie Raumgewinn verhindern sollen, indem sie den Ballträger stoppen, Pässe verhindern oder sonst wie störend eingreifen sollen. Hinzu kommen aber noch positionsspezifische Aufgaben. Die Defensive Linemen (DL) stehen der Offensive Line direkt gegenüber, wobei diese Spieler auch eine vergleichbare schwere Statur haben. Die Abwehrlinie soll das Freiblocken von Lücken für den gegnerischen Runningback verhindern. Bei Passspielzügen sollen sie den Quarterback durch Druck zu Fehlern zwingen oder gleich sacken. Bei den Defensive Linemen wird zwischen Defensive Ends (DE) und Defensive Tackles (DT) unterschieden. Die Defensive Ends stehen an den Enden der Defensive-Line. Sie sind agiler als ihre D-Line-Kollegen, da sie Läufe des gegnerischen Ballträgers über die Außenseite verhindern bzw. von außen Druck auf den gegnerischen Quarterback ausüben sollen und damit längere Wege gehen müssen. Die Defensive Tackles sollen in der Mitte die Stellung halten und verhindern, dass dort Raumgewinne erzielt werden. Manche Teams benutzen zwei Tackles, manche drei, andere dagegen nur einen. Der mittlere Mann wird dann auch Nose Tackle oder Nose Guard genannt, weil er dem Center des Gegners „Nase an Nase“ gegenübersteht. Die Linebacker (LB) stehen dicht hinter der Defensive Line. Sie müssen kräftig genug sein, um den Durchbruch eines Runningbacks zu stoppen oder bei Blitzes druckvoll zum Quarterback vorzudringen. Gleichzeitig sind sie auch in der Passverteidigung wichtig, da sie den vorderen Bereich gegen kurze, schnelle Pässe abdecken können müssen. Bei Spielzügen mit vier oder fünf Receivern sind die Linebacker aber nicht so flink, dass sie die Receiver bei langen Pässen decken können. Damit die Offense aus dieser Überzahlsituation (viele schnelle Wide Receiver gegen wenige schwere Linebacker) nicht zu viele Vorteile ziehen kann, werden daher die Linebacker gegen Cornerbacks ausgetauscht (Nickel- und Dime-Formation). Die hintere Verteidigungsreihe bilden die Safeties (S), die zusammen mit den Cornerbacks (CB) die Defensive Backs (DB) (auch Secondary genannt) darstellen. Die CBs verteidigen hauptsächlich gegen ein gegnerisches Passspiel, die Safeties sind dagegen eher eine Art letzte Bastion, wenn es den vorderen Reihen nicht gelungen ist, einen Ballträger zu stoppen. Bei den Safeties unterscheidet man zwischen dem „Strong Safety“ (SS) und „Free Safety“ (FS). Der Strong Safety ist kräftiger und steht etwas näher an der Line of Scrimmage (oft auch in der Linebacker-Reihe, circa fünf Yards hinter der Line), weil er gegen den Laufspielzug arbeitet und den Tight End abdeckt, der eher kurze Laufrouten hat und deutlich schwerer als ein gewöhnlicher Receiver ist. Der „Free Safety“ hat eher Cornerback-artige Eigenschaften. Er agiert als zusätzlicher Cornerback im tiefen Rückraum und deckt entweder die tiefe Zone ab oder hilft Cornerbacks beim Covern der Receiver. Damit die Abwehrspieler nicht unkontrolliert eigenständig agieren, gibt es hier (wie auch in der Offense) sehr genau vorausgeplante Spielzüge, die vom Defensive Coordinator und dem Headcoach während des Spieles angesagt werden, um auf die Offense(-Formation) zu reagieren. Die gebräuchlichsten Aufstellungen in der Defense sind die 4–3 und die 3-4-Defense welche unter dem Sammelbegriff 7-Man-Front zusammengefasst werden. Bei der 4-3-Defense befinden sich vier Spieler in der Defensive Line, drei Linebacker dahinter, sowie je zwei Cornerbacks und Safeties auf dem Feld. Eine 3–4 ist beweglicher, man kann durch die vier Linebacker leichter einen Blitz (Angriff auf den gegnerischen Quarterback) durchführen und/oder die Passempfänger decken. Allerdings benötigt man drei starke Männer in der Defensive Line, die gegen fünf direkte Gegenspieler bestehen müssen. Im Amateur- und Collegebereich werden auch häufiger 8-Man-Fronts gespielt. Dazu gehören zum Beispiel die 5–3, 4–4 und 6–2. Diese Fronten eignen sich besser gegen das Laufspiel, weisen aber beim Passspiel größere Schwächen auf. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum man diese Fronten selten im Profibereich sieht. Typische Passverteidigungen sind die Nickel, Dime und Quarter. Bei diesen werden ein oder mehrere Defensive Backs gegen Lineman und/oder Linebacker ausgetauscht. In Shortyardage- und Goalline-Situationen wird eine so genannte Goalline Defense gespielt. Diese besteht normalerweise aus mindestens 6 Defense Linemen, die die Gaps der Offense schließen sollen. Die 46-Defense ist eine spezielle Verteidigungsformation, die sehr stark auf Blitz ausgelegt ist. Sie wurde in den 1980er Jahren vom damaligen Defense Coordinator der Chicago Bears Buddy Ryan entwickelt. Sie war ein entscheidender Faktor für deren Superbowlsieg 1985. Den Namen verdankt sie der Rückennummer des damaligen Strong Safeties Doug Plank. Special Teams [[Datei:American Football Kick.jpg|thumb|Ein Kick wird durchgeführt]] Special Teams treten nur in besonderen Spielsituationen an, meist wenn der Ball gekickt werden soll, also wenn eine Mannschaft durch den Kicker (K) den Kickoff durchführt (Beginn des Spiels bzw. nach jedem Touchdown), ein Fieldgoal versucht oder punten muss, was der Punter (P) übernimmt. Beim Kickoff wird der Ball von der Mitte der eigenen 30-Yard-Linie (bei Amateurligen oft von der 35) getreten, und ein gegnerischer Ballempfänger (Kickoff-Returner) versucht, den Ball so weit wie möglich zurückzutragen. Ein Fieldgoalversuch beendet den Ballbesitz, egal bei welchem der vier Downs er versucht wird. Bei Ballbesitz zwischen 35-Yard-Linie und der Endzone spricht man von Fieldgoal-Reichweite (Fieldgoal Range), da mit Endzonenbreite und weiteren ca. sieben Yards insgesamt 50 Yards Distanz erreicht werden, aus der man dem Kicker noch ein erfolgreiches Field Goal zutraut. In günstigen Situationen (z. B. Windy City Chicago) sind aber auch Field Goals aus über 60 Yards möglich. Der Kickoff-Returner (auch Kick- oder Punt-Returner genannt) braucht den meisten Mut. Er soll den Ball fangen und in Richtung gegnerische Endzone tragen. Alle elf Gegner wollen ihn natürlich stoppen. Der Returner kann auch vor dem Fang des Balles durch Schwenken der Arme über dem Kopf einen so genannten Fair Catch anzeigen. Dann darf er vom Gegner nach dem Fang nicht angegriffen werden, darf den Ball aber auch nicht returnen. Da ein Kickoff im Gegensatz zum Punt immer ein „freier Ball“ ist, und somit von beiden Mannschaften aufgenommen werden kann, muss der Returner entscheiden, ob er in der Situation ist, den Ball sicher zu fangen und noch Raumgewinn zu erzielen, oder ob er schon so von den anstürmenden Gegnern unter Druck steht, dass er den Fair Catch anzeigt. Wird der Ball vom Kicker in die gegnerische Endzone gekickt, so spricht man von einem Touchback. Nach einem Touchback startet die gegnerische (receivende) Mannschaft den Angriffsversuch von der eigenen 20-Yard-Linie. Fängt ein Receiver den Ball weit in der eigenen Endzone und will den Ball, z. B. wegen anstürmender Gegner, nicht mehr ins Spiel bringen, so kann er sich in der Endzone hinknien, was ebenfalls einen Touchback bedeutet. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch die taktische Variante eines so genannten Onside-Kicks. Dabei versucht die Mannschaft, die gerade gepunktet hat und daher kickt, gleich wieder in Ballbesitz zu kommen. Sie führt daher einen kurzen flachen Kick aus, im Idealfall springt der Ball aufgrund seiner Ei-Form dabei so auf, dass er von der gegnerischen (receiving) Mannschaft nicht kontrolliert werden kann. Die kickende Mannschaft kann den Ball aufnehmen, wenn er zehn Yards passiert hat oder von einem Spieler der anderen Mannschaft berührt wurde. Diese taktische Variante wird meistens gespielt, wenn eine Mannschaft kurz vor Ende noch einmal verkürzen kann, aber noch weitere Punkte benötigt. Im Falle eines Punts ist ein Fair Catch nicht unbedingt notwendig. Wenn der Returner den Ball einfach nicht fängt und ein Gegner berührt den zu Boden gefallenen Ball, ist der Spielzug beendet und der nächste Spielzug beginnt an der Stelle. Entscheidet er sich aber dazu, den Punt zu fangen und lässt den Ball fallen, ist es wieder ein „freier Ball“. Mit einem Punt verzichtet die Offense auf das Ausspielen des aussichtslosen vierten Downs, um der gegnerischen Offense den Ball nicht an Ort und Stelle überlassen zu müssen. Der Punter fängt den Ball nach dem Snap mit der Hand und kickt ihn im hohen Bogen fort, damit der Ball lange in der Luft bleibt und der mögliche Fänger rechtzeitig von den eigenen Spielern erreicht wird. Eine spezielle Art des Punts gibt es nach einem Safety. Beim so genannten Free Kick puntet der Spieler den Ball ohne Snap und ohne Druck der Verteidigung von der eigenen 35-Yard-Linie aus weg. Berühmte Spieler und Mannschaftsteile Wenn eine Spielergruppe längere Zeit erfolgreich zusammenspielt, etablieren sich bei Fans und Presse Spitznamen. Einige Beispiele sind für Abwehr-Mannschaftsteile: * die Monsters of Midway, die Linebacker der Chicago Bears seit den 1940ern * die Fearsome Foursome, die Abwehrlinie der Los Angeles Rams der 1960er * die Purple People Eaters, Defensive Line der Minnesota Vikings in den 1970ern * der Steel Curtain, die Front-Seven der Pittsburgh Steelers in den 1970ern * die Doomsday Defense, die gesamte Verteidigung der Dallas Cowboys in den 1970ern * die Orange Crush, die Abwehrreihe der Denver Broncos in den Jahren 1977–1979 * die Killer Bees, Verteidigung der 1982er Miami Dolphins, da viele Namen der Spieler mit B begannen * die Dome Patrol, die Linebacker der New Orleans Saints (Louisiana Superdome) in den 1990ern Angriffs-Formationen: * the Greatest Show on Turf, die Offensiv-Combo der St. Louis Rams zwischen 1999 und 2001 bestehend aus Quarterback Kurt Warner, Runningback Marshall Faulk und den Wide Receivern Isaac Bruce, Torry Holt, Az-Zahir Hakim und Ricky Proehl. * die Posse oder Fun Bunch, die Wide Receiver der Washington Redskins mit Art Monk, die TDs als Gruppe feierten * die Hogs, die Offensive Line der Washington Redskins, die ihre eigenen Feier-Rituale absolvierten Einzelspieler: * Jerome Bettis, genannt The Bus aufgrund seiner Statur und der Art, wie er die gegnerische Defense durchbrach * Michael Irvin, genannt The Playmaker, Wide Receiver der Dallas Cowboys, der trotz Doppeldeckung immer wieder Big Plays produzierte * Daryl Johnston, genannt Moose (Elch), spielte seine gesamte Karriere (1989 bis 1999) bei den Dallas Cowboys und war als Fullback der Vorblocker von Emmitt Smith. Als ausgezeichneter Passempfänger verzeichnete er mehr Receptions als Laufspielzüge. Selbst in fremden Stadien wurde er bei jedem seiner Ballkontakte von den Zuschauern mit einem langgezogenen „Moooose“ begleitet. * Ed 'Too Tall' Jones, Defensive End der Dallas Cowboys. Das Too Tall bezieht sich auf seine Körpergröße von 2,06 m, die den gegnerischen Quarterbacks das Passen sehr schwer machte. In insgesamt 15 Spielzeiten erzielte er als Mitglied der Doomsday Defense 106 Quarterback Sacks. * Joe Montana, genannt The Comeback Kid, zählt zu den großen Quarterbacks der NFL. Bekannt für seine unerschütterliche Gelassenheit in 31 spielentscheidenden Drives im 4. Quarter, spielte in vier Super Bowls und gewann diese mit den San Francisco 49ers * Joe Namath, genannt Broadway Joe, der als Quarterback der New York Jets den ersten Super-Bowl-Sieg eines AFC-Teams vorher „garantierte“ und auch erreichte * Walter Payton, genannt Sweetness, Runningback der Chicago Bears, aufgrund seiner Eleganz auf und abseits des Spielfeldes * William Perry, genannt Refrigerator oder The Fridge, Defensive Tackle der Chicago Bears, Philadelphia Eagles und der London Monarchs, der aufgrund seiner Größe und seines Gewichts mit einem laufenden Kühlschrank verglichen wurde * Jerry Rice, ehem. Wide Receiver der San Francisco 49ers * John Riggins, genannt The Diesel, Runningback der New York Jets und der Washington Redskins, dessen kraftvolle Läufe mit einem schweren LKW in voller Fahrt verglichen wurden * Joe Smith, genannt Lokomotive '', lief als Runningback von Rhein Fire 2005 in nur zehn Spielen 1028 Yards * Reggie White, genannt ''The Minister of Defense, ehemaliger Defensive End in der USFL, bei den Green Bay Packers und Philadelphia Eagles, war als Prediger einer Gemeinde tätig (198 QB-Sacks in der NFL) Taktik Dass Football häufig als „Rasenschach“ bezeichnet wird, kommt nicht von ungefähr. Durch die Vielzahl an Aufstellungsmöglichkeiten, Spielsituationen und die individuellen Stärken und Schwächen der Mannschaft sind ganze Philosophien über Spielsysteme und Taktik entstanden wie z. B. die West coast offense. Nicht zuletzt lassen die komplexen Regeln Freiraum für allerlei ausgefallene Spielzüge. Es ist theoretisch möglich aus jeder Feldposition zu punkten und das mit den verschiedensten Spielzügen. Aus all diesen plays, ob offensiven oder defensiven, ergeben sich für jedes Team am besten geeignete Spielzüge, die in einem Playbook zusammengefasst sind. Laufspielzüge [[Datei:Handoff to Todd Newell AFB 071231-F-0558K-017 0YKO0.jpg|thumb|Ein Hand-Off an den Runningback]] Das Laufspiel könnte man als Basis der Spielzüge bezeichnen. Laufspielzüge sind relativ leicht auszuführen, da der Ball vom Quarterback üblicherweise einfach an einen Runningback übergeben wird (handoff), der dann versucht, so viel Raumgewinn wie möglich zu erzielen. Durch die Einfachheit ist das Verhältnis Laufspielzüge/Passspielzüge in niedrigen Amateurligen eher stark auf das Laufspiel ausgelegt. Doch auch in der NFL, wo sehr passlastig gespielt wird, kann das Rushing einen großen Stellenwert einnehmen, gerade wenn man einen Ausnahme-Runningback und eine entsprechend starke Offensive Line zur Verfügung hat. Als Paradebeispiel dafür lässt sich Terrell Davis aufführen. Im Super Bowl XXXII war er durch Migräne fast blind und konnte nicht mehr weiterspielen. Trotzdem musste er noch einen letzten Spielzug machen, weil die gegnerische Defense sonst ohne ihn auf dem Feld nie auf den Play-action Fake hereingefallen wäre. Der Spielzug wurde zu einem Touchdown verwandelt. Durch ein starkes Laufspiel der Offense kann die Defense selbst in (sicher) zu erwartenden Passsituationen nie die Verteidigung gegen Laufspielzüge ganz vernachlässigen. Das wiederum eröffnet mögliche Lücken in der Passverteidigung. Dieser Effekt ist natürlich auch andersherum wirksam. Kurz gesagt muss eine gute Mannschaft Lauf- wie Passspiel beherrschen, damit die gegnerische Defense sich nicht auf den Angriff einstellen kann. Modernes Laufspiel heute: Zone-Offense Im Laufe der Achtziger Jahre gewann das Laufspiel mit den sogenannten „Zone-“ oder „Stretchplays“ eine neue Dimension. Erstes Ziel dieser Variante ist es, der Defense die Standardkeys für ein Laufspiel zu nehmen (zum Beispiel ist der erste Schritt der Offense-Line nach hinten oder zur Seite und nicht wie üblich nach vorne). Es werden der erste und der zweite defensive Layer (D-Line Linebacker) attackiert. Dabei wird nicht wie üblich ein Spieler attackiert, sondern, wie der Name schon sagt, eine bestimmte Zone. Dem Runningback fallen dabei sehr viel mehr Aufgaben zu als bei einem Standardspielzug. Er muss den so genannten „flow“ auslösen, also die Bewegung der Defense in die Zone. Danach stehen ihm normalerweise drei Wege zur Verfügung: 1. Cutback: der „flow“ ist sehr stark und der Runningback cutted gegen die Bewegung. 2. Follow through: Die Blocks „sitzen“ und der Runningback folgt gerade seinen Blockern. 3. Jump out: der „flow“ ist nicht stark genug und der Runningback bewegt sich weiter nach außen. Passspielzüge Das so genannte Passspiel ist im Gegensatz zum Laufspiel weit schwieriger auszuführen. Es bedarf eines wurfstarken und präzisen Quarterbacks und eines sicheren Fängers. Damit der Ablauf eines Passes reibungslos verläuft, müssen der Quarterback und seine Receiver gut aufeinander eingespielt sein, da bei vielen Pässen das Timing eine große Rolle spielt. Weiterhin muss der Quarterback hohes Spielverständnis an den Tag legen, um die Defense „lesen“ zu können, d. h. um die Schwachpunkte in der Verteidigung zu erkennen. Und schließlich ist Nervenstärke unerlässlich, da der Quarterback gleich nach dem Snap durch die Defense unter Druck gesetzt wird und er schnell entscheiden muss, welchen Receiver er anwerfen kann. Wo die Receiver hinlaufen, ist in jedem Spielzug genau festgelegt. Die Laufstrecken werden Passrouten genannt. Ein gewöhnlicher Pass dauert vom Snap bis zum Wurf in der Regel ca. drei, selten mehr als fünf Sekunden. Sollte der Quarterback feststellen, dass kein Receiver frei ist, kann er den Passversuch auch abbrechen und selber mit dem Ball laufen. Viele Quarterbacks haben „Lieblings-Receiver“ mit denen das Zusammenspiel besonders gut funktioniert, ihre so genannten Go-to guys. Passspielzüge sind sehr variabel in der Taktik. Sie können vom sehr kurzen, sicheren Pass für 2 bis 3 Yards bis hin zum mehr als 40-Yard-Pass geplant sein. Sie ermöglichen einen schnellen, großen Raumgewinn, für den beim Laufspiel erheblich mehr Anstrengung aufgebracht werden müsste. Ein perfekt geworfener/gefangener Ball ist für die Defense fast nicht zu verteidigen. Sie muss sich darauf beschränken, den Receiver nach dem Fang möglichst schnell zu tacklen. Analog zum großen Potential steckt aber auch ein ebenso großes Risiko in ihnen. Ein abgefangener Ball bedeutet nicht selten einen Touchdown für die Defense, da die Offense für so einen Fall meist schlecht gerüstet ist: Der einzige Verteidiger vor Ort ist der Receiver, der sich noch auf seiner Passroute befindet. Die anderen Receiver, der Tight End und die Runningbacks, sind selber auf ihrer eigenen Passroute und meist weit weg oder blocken Gegenspieler. Die Offensive Line ist ebenso mit dem Blocken beschäftigt und zu langsam, um einen agilen Cornerback einzuholen. Übrig bleibt oft nur der Quarterback, der in einer open field-Situation ebenfalls große Schwierigkeiten haben wird, einen erfolgreichen Tackle anzubringen. Fakes Hauptartikel: Fake Viele Spielzüge im American Football sind extra dafür ausgelegt, die Verteidigung zu verwirren. Bei solchen Fakes werden Ballübergaben angetäuscht, Passversuche angetäuscht, es wird vorgetäuscht, es handelt sich um einen Laufspielzug, der in Wirklichkeit ein Passspielzug ist und umgekehrt. Fakes machen einen nicht unbedeutenden Teil der Taktiklastigkeit des Spieles aus. Für die Defense ist es nämlich dadurch fast unmöglich, schnell zu erkennen, was wirklich auf dem Platz passiert. Bei Fernsehübertragungen von Spielen ist häufig zu sehen, dass die angetäuschten Ballübergaben so gut sind, dass der Kameramann nicht mehr weiß, wo der Ball ist, und deshalb das Bild kurzzeitig ganz zurückzoomen muss, um alle möglichen Ballträger im Bild zu haben. Ein Beispiel: Nach Spielsituation und Feldposition ist von der Offense ein einfacher und sicherer Laufspielzug zu erwarten, um beispielsweise den letzten fehlenden Yard zum First Down zu erreichen. Der Spielzug startet mit dem Snap, der Quarterback bewegt sich nach hinten, der Halfback kommt auf ihn zu und es scheint, als würde er einen Handoff vom Quarterback bekommen. Darauf reagiert die Defense. Die Linebacker bewegen sich nach vorne in Richtung Line of Scrimmage, um den HB aufzuhalten. Der vermeintliche Handoff war aber ein Fake, der Quarterback hat immer noch den Ball, die Hände des tief nach vorn gebückten Runningbacks sind leer. Dadurch hat sich eine Lücke in der Verteidigung aufgetan, die Linebacker können nun den hinteren Raum nicht mehr gegen Passversuche abdecken. In diesen freien Raum läuft ein Wide Receiver, der nun ungedeckt ist und somit sicher angeworfen werden kann, und der nun auch noch weitere Yards Raumgewinn erlaufen kann, weil ja niemand in der Nähe ist, um ihn zu stoppen. In der Praxis hängt die Wirkung eines solchen play action-passes davon ab, wie gut der Fake war, wie schnell die Defense ihren Fehler erkennt und ob die Linebacker schnell genug sind, ihn wieder auszubügeln. Defense-Spielzüge Da die Defense flexibel auf die Spielzüge der Offense reagieren muss, gibt es außer den Grundaufstellungen und den zu verteidigenden Zonen oder Gegenspielern kaum festgelegte Spielzüge. Einige Ausnahmen: Blitzes Dabei versucht die Defense, Druck auf den Quarterback auszuüben, indem ein oder mehrere Spieler die Offense-Line durchbrechen bzw. umgehen. Der blitzende Spieler kann dabei ein Linebacker oder (riskant, aber effektiv) ein Cornerback sein, manchmal sogar ein Safety. Wie bei den Offense-Spielzügen hängt der Erfolg eines Blitzes neben der Athletik und Schnelligkeit der Spieler vor allem vom Überraschungsmoment ab. Erkennt der Quarterback, woher der Blitz kommt, hat er eine verwundbare Stelle der Verteidigung vor sich. Zum Teil werden Blitzes auch nur angetäuscht, um den Quarterback zu verunsichern oder ihn zu einer schlechten Entscheidung zu verleiten. Defensive Stunts Der Defensive Stunt ist eine weitere Variante, die Offense unter Druck zu setzen. Dabei stellen sich die D-Line-Spieler und Linebacker in die für ihre Formation gewöhnlichen Positionen auf, tauschen aber ihre Assignments (Aufgaben) nach dem Snap mit dem Nebenmann oder mit einem vorher abgesprochenen Partner. So greift z. B. ein Defense End in der Mitte an und der Defense Tackle übernimmt die Außenseite. Das soll Abstimmungsschwierigkeiten innerhalb der gegnerischen Offensive Line hervorrufen. D-Line Shifts Ein ähnliches Ziel verfolgen die D-Line Shifts. Auch hierbei stellen sich die Defensive Linemen zum Beispiel in einem Gap auf, wechseln aber kurz vor dem Snap die Position (zum Beispiel Head-on zum O-Line Spieler). Das hat mehrere Wirkungen. Erstens bringt es die Offensive Line durcheinander, weil die geplanten Blockschemen evtl. nun nicht mehr passen und es zu spät ist, um sich neu abzusprechen. Und zweitens zwingt es den QB zu möglichen Audibles, die den Spielzug ändern, wenn er sieht, dass z. B. die D-Line stark auf die Seite des geplanten Spielzuges shiftet und ihn für die Offense unmöglich macht. Das wiederum verrät der Defense etwas über den geplanten Spielzug. Rückennummern Die Rückennummern haben üblicherweise eine feste Zuteilung zu den Positionen, nicht zuletzt zur Orientierung der Schiedsrichter. Zwar ist diese Zuordnung nach den Regeln der NCAA nicht zwingend vorgeschrieben, allerdings wird nachdrücklich empfohlen die Nummern nach dem auch in der NFL üblichen Schema zu vergeben. Für die Offensive Line ist bei mindestens fünf Spielern die Nummerierung mit Nummern zwischen 50 und 79 während normaler Spielzüge allerdings vorgegeben, da sie beispielsweise keine Bälle fangen und den Ball auch sonst nur als freien Ball (z. B. Fumble) berühren bzw. während Passspielzügen vor dem Werfen des Balls nicht nach vorne laufen dürfen. Meist werden die Nummern nach folgendem Schema vergeben: * 1–9: Quarterbacks, Kicker, Punter * 10–19: Quarterbacks, Kicker, Punter und Wide Receiver * 20–49: Running Backs, Defense Backs * 50–59: Center und Linebacker * 60–79: Defense-Linemen, Offense-Linemen (Guards, Tackles, Center) * 80–89: Wide Receiver, Tight Ends * 90–99: Linebacker, Defensive-Linemen (Defensive Ends, Defensive Tackles) Des Weiteren gibt es in jedem Team so genannte retired numbers (zurückgezogene Nummern). Die Nummern gehörten früher besonders großartigen Spielern, werden mit diesen assoziiert und zum Andenken an diese Spieler bzw als Ehrung nicht mehr vergeben. Verbreitung Weltweit Der Weltverband International Federation of American Football (IFAF) organisiert u. a. die American-Football-Weltmeisterschaften und sorgt dafür, dass Football bei Veranstaltungen wie den World Games 2005 vertreten ist. USA American Football ist vor allem in Nordamerika verbreitet. In den USA gilt es seit den 1970er Jahren als die populärste Sportart überhaupt (vorher dominierte Baseball). thumb|upright=1.5|NFL 2002: vor ihrer Endzone warten die [[Carolina Panthers auf die Angriffsformation der Patriots]] Praktisch jede High School und jedes College besitzt ein Team auf unterschiedlich hohem Leistungsniveau, in verschiedenen Ligen innerhalb der NCAA bzw. NAIA organisiert. Die mehreren hundert Mannschaften in den oberen Ligen des College Football spielen jeden Herbst etwa zwölf Spiele innerhalb ihrer jeweiligen Gruppe. Die besten Teams werden zu den Bowl-Spielen zu Neujahr eingeladen, etwa zur Rose Bowl in Pasadena. Dieses Spiel hat eine über 100-jährige Tradition. Die bekannteste nordamerikanische Profiliga ist die National Football League (NFL), die seit 1920 existiert, mithin erst Jahrzehnte nach dem College Football entstand. Das Finale der NFL, der so genannte Super Bowl, ist das wichtigste Fernseh-Event der USA und gilt als weltweit populärste jährliche Sportveranstaltung. Hier treten die Champions der beiden NFL-Ligen NFC und AFC gegeneinander an. Diese Tradition begann 1967, als die NFL und die Konkurrenzliga AFL als Vorbereitung einer Fusion ihre Champions gegeneinander spielen ließen. Daneben gab und gibt es immer wieder Konkurrenzligen, etwa die USFL oder die XFL. Europa Im Gegensatz zu den USA, wo nur von Sommer bis Januar/Februar Football gespielt wird (auch unter widrigsten Witterungsbedingungen), wird in Europa im Sommerhalbjahr von Frühling bis Herbst gespielt. In Deutschland wurden Ende der 1970er Jahre mit den Frankfurter Löwen (Gründungsjahr 1977) und den Düsseldorf Panther die ersten Vereinsmannschaften gegründet, wobei hier stationierte US-Amerikaner als Spieler und Trainer mitgewirkt haben. 1975 hielt American Football Einzug in Österreich, einige der Vorreiter waren Richard Plenk in Wien und Stefan Herdey in Graz – American Football in Österreich Seit den 1980ern wird auch American Football in der Schweiz gespielt. Die höchste reguläre Liga in Deutschland ist die German Football League (GFL), die in eine Nord- und eine Südgruppe eingeteilt ist und zwölf Mannschaften beinhaltet. Das Finale der GFL ist der German Bowl. Darunter befindet sich eine ebenso zweigeteilte 2. Bundesliga mit 16 Mannschaften. Es folgen diverse weitere Ligen (Regionalligen, Oberligen, Verbandsligen, Landesligen, Aufbauligen). Ebenso gibt es umfangreichen Spielbetrieb im Jugendbereich. Football gibt es seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre auch auf Hochschulebene. Das Finale ist der jährlich ausgetragene Hochschulbowl. Kurz darauf treffen sich dann die besten Hochschulspieler in der universitären Nationalmannschaft, den GERmaniacs. Die höchste reguläre Liga in Österreich ist die Austrian Football League (AFL). Das Finale der AFL ist der Austrian Bowl. Seit den 1980ern werden Europa-Meisterschaften unter Nationen, der Eurobowl der Vereine sowie der Euro-Cup und der Federations-Cup, die durch den EFAF-Cup abgelöst wurden, durch die European Federation of American Football (EFAF) ausgetragen. Seit 1999 werden alle vier Jahre Weltmeisterschaften ausgetragen. Zweimal (1999 in Italien und 2003 in Deutschland) gewann Japan, einmal (2007 in Japan) die USA, die mit einem Team aus College-Spielern antraten. Die vierte WM wird 2011 in Österreich stattfinden. Mit einer größeren Popularität und Fernsehübertragungen spielte die NFL Europa, die von der NFL organisiert und finanziert wurde. Es handelte sich im Unterschied zur GFL um eine reine Profiliga, die aber nicht mit dem europäischen Spielbetrieb gekoppelt war. Die Spieler waren meist NFL-Reservespieler oder ehrgeizige Ex-College-Spieler, die sich für höhere Aufgaben in der NFL empfehlen wollten. Einigen gelang es dank der Spielpraxis in Europa, sich für die NFL zu empfehlen. Zudem waren jeweils acht nicht aus den USA stammende Spieler (so genannte Nationals) im Team, die überwiegend aus Europa, Japan oder Mexiko kamen, um die Publikumsbindung zu erhöhen. Fünf der zuletzt sechs Teams der NFL Europa spielten in Deutschland: Frankfurt Galaxy, Rhein Fire (Düsseldorf), Berlin Thunder, Cologne Centurions (Köln) sowie die für 2005 neuen Hamburg Sea Devils. Einziges nichtdeutsches Team waren die Amsterdam Admirals (Niederlande), in den Geburtsjahren der NFL Europe spielten jedoch auch die Teams aus Spanien und den Vereinigten Königreich als ausländisches Team mit. Die NFL beschloss im Juni 2007, dass die NFL Europa nicht fortgesetzt wird. Stattdessen soll nach der Vorstellung der Funktionäre die NFL selbst in Europa populärer gemacht werden. Dies soll – neben größerer Medienpräsenz – auch durch reguläre Saisonspiele auf europäischem Boden erreicht werden. Dies scheint gegenwärtig ein allgemeines Bestreben der amerikanischen Profiligen zu sein, so hat die NFL solche Spiele bereits fest in den Spielplan der kommenden Saison integriert. siehe auch: Liste aller European-Football-League-Teilnehmer, Liste der EFAF-Cup-Teilnehmer, Europäische Landesmeisterschaften im American Football. Siehe auch Literatur * AFVD: Regeln & Interpretationen 2009, American Football Verband Deutschland, Frankfurt am Main 2008, (ISBN nicht vorhanden) * Bowy, Knitter, Rosenstein: American Football – Vom Kick-off zum Touchdown, Weinmann, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-87892-054-7 * Kränzle, Peter, Brinke, Margit: American Football verständlich gemacht, Copress, München 2002, ISBN 3-7679-0552-3 * Meier, Gerald: That’s American Football, Pietsch Verlag, Stuttgart 2000, ISBN 3-613-50348-4 Quellen Weblinks * American Football Verband Deutschland * American Football Bund Österreich * Schweizerischer American Football Verband * NFL.com (englischsprachig) Kategorie:Torspiel Kategorie:American Football ang:Americanisc fōtball az:Amerikan futbolu da:Amerikansk fodbold en:American football es:Fútbol americano fy:Amerikaansk Fuotbal ga:Peil Mheiriceánach gd:Ball-coise Aimearaganach hi:अमरीकी फुटबॉल hif:American football it:Football americano ja:アメリカンフットボール kn:ಅಮೇರಿಕದ ಫುಟ್‌ಬಾಲ್ ml:അമേരിക്കൻ ഫുട്ബോൾ mr:अमेरिकन फुटबॉल pdc:Footballe ru:Американский футбол scn:Futtibboll Miricanu sco:American fitbaa sh:Američki fudbal tg:Футболи амрикоӣ ur:امریکی فٹ بال yi:אמעריקאנער פוסבאל zh-classical:美式足球 }}